YuGiOh Gx: Strive for Greatness
by AniMax
Summary: Back for a new year, Jaden and his friends are back. To kick off the new year, Dr. Crowler has issued a School Tournament, for the top 100 Duelists of last year. Little does Jaden know, a few surprises await him. One being, 5 Guest Duelists.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Back to School**

Jaden looked out the window of the boat, behind him, and stared up at the Duel Academy

School. It hadn't changed that much in the one year. A few upgrades to the presentation, like

silver lining for the roofs and windows. A brief look at the dorms, looked like even the Slifer

rooms, got an upgrade. The boat slowly pulled into the dock, and then stopped next to the

ramp.

_All passengers, destined for Duel Academy, please get off here, _came the Captain's voice, over

the intercom.

"Yaghh!" Jaden shrieked, holding his ears, and darting off his chair. The speaker was right behind

his head. Jaden stuck his fingers in his ears, in order to keep the sound out. Finally, he marched

off the boat, and onto the dock. He looked around, and smelled the air, "Aw, man! I had

forgotten how nice the air smelled here."

Jaden walked along the dock and turned into the mainland. He looked around at some familiar

faces, from the time that he was last here. He walked off the dock, and found a bench to sit on.

Jaden flopped down on the bench and sighed. It had been an 8 hour ride to Academy Island,

so Jaden was pooped. Jaden laid down, along the length of the bench, and closed his eyes.

"Some peace, to sleep!" Jaden yawned.

"JADEN!!!!"

"Aghh!"

Shocked, Jaden fell off the side of the bench, and hit the ground. He picked himself up, shook

his head, and turned around, to see who interrupted his nap. Two guys were running his way,

from off the docks. After the his eyes focused, with the sun, glazing in his face, he noticed that

it was his best buds, Sy and Chumley.

"Jaden!" Sy laughed, stopping next to the bench, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has!" Jaden agreed, standing up, and brushing off his pants, "You look like have all the

confidence in the world! Way more, than last year!"

"Oh, yeah!" Sy agreed, smiling, "Thanks to you, I'm a whole new Duelist!"

"And I've become way better as well!" Chumley joined in, "I'm no longer just a lazy guy, who

only fights with Koala's."

"That's great!" Jaden praised, "look's like you got here, right behind me!"

"Ya!" Sy agreed, "how about we hurry and get the best places in the stadium?!"

"Ok, sounds good!" Jaden agreed, as he turned around, and started walking up the ramp to the

school.

Jaden, Sy and Chumley all walked together, and talked about what they had done over the year.

"I actually beat my dad in a match!" Chumley boasted, "he was a little ticked off at first, but then

he congratulated me, with a big bowl of hot sauce...I still have the tongue burns."

"I impressed my friends, by beating the number one Duelist at my school," Sy grinned, "man was

he angry. He used to always challenge me, cause he knew that I couldn't win! That's all in the

past, now!"

"So, Jaden?!" Chumley asked, "what did you do for the year?"

"Me?..." Jaden hesitates,"...um...well, I slept all day, rearranged my decks...then, um...slept

some more?"

"Huh?" Sy gasped, "you didn't brush up on your Dueling skills?"

"Why should I?" Jaden grinned, folding his arms, behind his head, "I don't like practicing that

much. I'm more of a "play for real" gamer!"

"I figured that," Sy sighed, "looks like you haven't changed much, over the year!"

"That's what makes Dueling fun to me!" Jaden admitted, "If I change my attitude and my

playing routine, then i'll probably lose all my matches!"

"Mmm!" Sy thought, "I guess your right! Why mess with perfection!"

The group walked along the road, and came to the steps of the Academy. They stopped at the

bottom of the stairs, and looked up. Standing at the top of the steps, was Chazz Princeton. He

was chatting with a group of guys. Jaden and the rest, continued their walk up the stairs.

"Yo, Chazz!" Jaden cheered, waving to Chazz. Chazz stopped talking, and turned around.

"Wel, well!" Chazz chuckled, "look what the cat dragged in!"

"Same as ever!" Jaden smiled, "so happy to see me?"

"Heh!" Chazz laughed, "you must be joking! I'm well prepared to beat you, this time! So, Yeah! I

guess I am happy to see you! I'm going to be happy, when I make you eat my dust!"

"Well, then!" Jaden smiled, a little goofy looking, "then let's hope that we meet soon, in a Duel!"

The three walked past Chazz and his two friends, and walked in through the front door. Chazz

watched him all the way. As soon as Jaden and the rest were gone, Chazz got angry.

"I can't believe that he made the Top 100 Duelists to make it for this Tournament!" Chazz hissed.

"Yeah, I mean he doesn't take his game seriously," Travis, one of Chazz's friends said, "and he

doesn't practice at all!"

"I will beat that pathetic Jaden!" Chazz growled, "if it's the last thing I do!"

Jaden, Sy and Chumley sat down in the middle of the conference room. This was the same one

that they had sat in before, last year, for when the teacher made announcements. The room

was packed and full of a lot of kids.

"I'm surprised that all the kids didn't return this year!" Jaden wondered, out loud, "there only

looks like there's around one hundred students, here. What's up with that?"

"Um...Jaden...?" Sy started, but got cut of by a loud voice.

"Attention!!!"

The loud voice sounded familiar to Jaden, so he looked down at the head of the class, down

below. At the table, down at the front, was none other, then head Teacher. Dr. Crowler. Jaden

found humor in seeing him, and stood up.

"HEY! DR. C!!!" Jaden yelled down, "HOW"S IT GOiNG! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"Ukk!" Dr. Crowler gasped, stumbling a little, at the sound of the voice, "that cant be! Could it

be?...NO! IT IS! JADEN YUKI! HOW DID HE GET CHOSEN FOR THE TOURNAMENT!"

Jaden waved, erratically, until Chumely and Sy had to pull him back down to his seat.

"I can't believe he was chosen to attend this Tournament!" Dr. Crowler mumbled, "it must have

been Chancellor Sheppard. He always had a kind spot in his heart for that dumb Jaden!"

"So, Jaden?" Chumely asked, after being quiet for quite a while, "did you even get that notice by

mail, a few weeks ago?"

Jaden had laid back in his chair and was resting his eyes, "What notice?"

"Oh, Man!" Sy gasped, "you have no idea about that tournament then!"

"Tournament?" Jaden asked, now awake, "Notice? Tournament?"

"Jaden!" Sy cried.

"Oh, yeah!" Jaden laughed, "I got the notice!"

Sy and Chumely sighed.

"I ran out of newspaper, so I put in my Birds cage!"

"Huh?" Sy and Chumely fell of their chairs.

"Now, Students!" Dr. Crowler began his speech, "today we have bought back, one-hundred of

the best Duelists from last year...and one loser Duelist! Before the next year starts, as you all

know, we will be hosting a "School Tournament" to break in the new year!

"Wow!" Jaden gasped, amazed by Crowler's words, "there really is a Tournament!"

"We will pit all one-hundred of you Duelists, against each other!" Dr. Crowler continued, "the one

who wins will be named School Champion for the Year!" We will call out two random Duelists, to

battle it out, over the next few weeks, and we will see who is the victor! So, then! Let us

begin!"

Dr. Crowler stepped down from his podium, and walked off the floor. Right after, the wall behind

the stage opened up, down the middle, and split apart. It opened up, and once fully open,

showed off a large Dueling Stage and giant Black, Scoreboard. The wall finished opening up.

"We will use our computers, to pick two random people from the chosen hundred, and they will

proceed to Duel! If you lose, you do not miss out on the school year! You will simply wait till the

Tournament is over! Let the Dueling begin!"

Cheers

The Giant Computer Billboard, had two large screens on the side and one in the middle. The

middle screen showed a small "VS" in the centre. There were two long rectangular screens above

the two large, side screens. The big ones, would show the picture of the student, while the

rectangular screen above, would show the name. The two names would show in the middle as

well, one on top, and the other on the bottom of the screen.

"Well, now! Isn't this a fun Reunion!" Came a voice, besides them.

All three turned around, to see Bastion, and Alexis, smiling at them.

"May we join you?" Alexis asked. She and Bastion sat down and watched the Billboard, as well.

"Boy, am I glad that you two are here!" Jaden laughed.

"Really? Why is that?" Bastion asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"You and Alexis are two of my closest friends," Jaden told the two, "and are also, two of the

best Duelists I've faced."

"Before we start with the matches!" Dr. Crowler yelled out, "I have a special surprise for you, that

was not mentioned in the NewsLetter!"

"Hmmm?" Jaden hummed, curiously, "what does he mean?"

"We lied in the Letter!" Dr. Crowler continued, "there are not One-Hundred Duelists from this

school, here today! There are only Ninety-Five! That is because, I have invited 5 special Guest

Duelists, to participate, along with the rest of you, to become the School Champion. Four of the

Duelists have come here from different Academies from all over the world. They have also

decided to transfer here, in order to give everyone here, lessons to all of you, for the brand

new school year!"

"Wow!" Alexis gasped, with a hint of excitement in her voice, "that certainly will make this year, a

lot more interesting!"

"So, without further adu!" Dr. Crowler announced, waving his arm in the air, "let me introduce

you to our Guest Duelists! First, Ranked Number 1, at the Red Fountain Academy in California,

U.S.A, Brittany Eastwood!

Loud cheers fro the crowd

From behind the splitting walls, emerged a tall, slender girl, with burning blonde hair. She wore a

red, short sleeve Uniform coat, lined with white rims. She wore long, black high heel boots,

zippered up on the sides, and a knee-length black skirt. Once she came out, all the guys went

nuts.

"Oh, Brother!" Alexis sighed, rolling her eyes. She walked out, and stood to the right of Dr.

Crowler.

"Next!" Dr. Crowler spoke up, in order to drown out the hooting of the guys, "Ranked Number 2

at GreenDale Academy in Sydney, Australia, Steven Oswald!"

A young man, no more then 20, walked out from behind the stage. He wore a black Uniform

jacket, opened to show a simple white T-Shirt, underneath. He had brown hair, with blonde

highlights, that glowed in the sun, coming in through the windows. He wore simple looking black

sneakers and black socks. He stood beside Brittany.

"Our Next Guest, is from SunStone Academy, in Rome, Italy. Ranked Number 1, please welcome,

Morgan Schaefer!"

Morgan came out, dressed in a black trench coat, opened to show a black shirt and black pants.

He had Jet Black hair, and black shoes. He seemed like the type, that didn't have any friends at

all. If he did, they were closely similar to him. He stood on the other side of Dr.Crowler.

"Last, but certainly not least!" Dr. Crowler boomed, with a big smile, "I introduce the International

Champion of LongBeach Academy, only 3 hours from here. He's been International Champion for

4 years running. Please welcome the great International Champion, Rockwell Denton!"

More Cheers from the crowd, indicating that a lot of people know who he is.

"Never heard of this guy!" Jaden admitted, scratching his head, "Is he famous?"

"You've never heard of Rockwell Denton?" Alexis gasped, turning her attention away form the

stage, and looked at Jaden.

"Should I know him?" Jaden asked.

"He's only one of the best Duelists in the world!" Bastion explained, "He's been champion for over

4 years now, and is going for World champion! This man has won Duels, that I have only Dreamt

about!"

"Wow?!" Jaden awed, "I'm going to love batting this guy!"

Rockwell came out from behind the stage and stood beside Morgan. He had blonde hair, tied

back in a ponytail. He wore a red and black Bandana on his head, that covered almost his

whole head. He wore a short-sleeve, white Uniform jacket, opened to show a white dess shirt,

along with a white tie. On the left side of the jacket, near the heart, the initials "RD", stood out

with big, bold Red letters, outlined in black. He wore white slacks and white shoes. He wore red

gloves on both his hands. The kind of gloves, that don't have fingers, and only fit the palm part.

"Wow!" Alexis giggled, "I can't believe that we actually have Rockwell Denton, in our school. How

cool is that!"

"I guess!" Jaden shrugged, eyeing Rockwell some more.

"Welcome the four, of the top Duelists in the world!" Dr. Crowler cheered, "and now we come

to the biggest Guest we have today!"

"Hmmm?" Jaden wondered, interested in Dr. Crowler's words.

"I introduce you, to a great Duelist!" Dr. Crowler began, "a Duelist, that is one of the best in the

world! Even better then our 4 other guests here! Even though, these 4 are very well known and

talented! This is a man that has made the Duel Monster Game, all the more exciting! A man that

invented numerous ways to improve the game, and made it more of a Grander Game than it

already is! Please welcome, the President of the Kaiba Corp. Enterprises...Seto Kaiba!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to include this A/N, in my first chapter. I don't have all the facts on Gx. **

**I've watched the first season, and am now watching the second. As I get more info, I **

**might change the view of some things in the story. If you like my way of writing or **

**want me to change, please let me know in your review. Also, since I know that some **

**card rules can be slightly different then those in the real card game, I may kind of **

**blend the two rules together, throughout the story. Ex; One rule may be from the **

**show, the next may come from the real game. Sorry if this ticks some people off. It's **

**hard to find some of these things out. But the story is going to good, either way. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Let the Dueling, Begin!**

"Please Welcome, Seto Kaiba!" Dr. Crowler yelled out. The audience of kids, watched in

amazement, as Seto Kaiba walked out and stood in front of Dr. Crowler.

"Wow!" Alexis cried out in joy, "I can't believe that the Grand Master of Dueling would come and

Duel in a place like this!"

"Sorry, for being the lowest stump on the Dueling pole," Jaden apologized, looking at Alexis, "but

should I also know this guy?"

"Poor Jaden!" Bastion sighed, "after all your years in Duel Academy, I'm surprised you remember

who you are, anymore!"

"Ah, Heheheh!" Jaden laughed, embarrassed.

"I'm not much on speeches," Kaiba began, arms crossed over his chest, "so I'll make this short! I

am here to enroll in this Academy, so as to give an injection of attitude for this school. Seeing

as this is one of the Academies, under my rule, I thought I could spice things up a bit. This school

has some very young talent, but lacks in the "will to win" category. So Me, as well as these four

top Duelists, are here to show you guys, how to Duel, and become champions!"

"There you have it folks!" Dr. Crowler cheers, "Seto Kaiba, and our 4 other Guest Duelists, are

ready to see what all your hard work has done for you, over the last few years!"

"Finally!" Jaden sighs, "we can start Dueling know!"

"The first two Duelists, will now be chosen by our Electronic Game Board!" Dr. Crowler screamed.

Every looked up at the board to see the first two Duelists...Bastion Misawa Vs. Stanley Kite.

"Well, well!" Bastion sneered, "looks like I have to work sooner then I thought."

Bastion stood up, and walked out of the stands. He then began to walk down the steps, to the

Dueling stage. A guy, off to the left of the group, two rows down, stood up and walked down

the steps, as well. The two Duelists made their way to the stage. Bastion stood on the right

platform, while Stanley boarded the left one. Dr. Crowler walked into the middle of the Dueling

field and raised his right arm.

"Ok, Duelists!" he shouted, loud enough to reach the back of the room, "the rules are as follows:

All Duels are one-on-one matches. You are not restricted to just one Deck throughout the

Tournament. You may use as many as you like! This gives everyone a fair chance, so as to not

expose any weakness in your opponent, and to keep the battles Fresh!"

"Sounds cool!" Jaden laughed, "bring on the Duelists!"

As Bastion and Stanley made their preparations, the four Duelists walked off stage, and sat down

front in the bottom row. Kaiba, sat in a special seat, that rose up next to the Dueling board. He

sat down, crossed his arms, and stared out into the crowd.

"Whenever you're ready Duelists!" Dr. Crowler spoke up, "Mr.Kaiba? If you would do the honors!"

"Ok, Duelists!" Kaiba shouted, raising his left arm, "start the match!"

Loud cheers rang out from the crowd.

**Bastion: 4000**

**Stanley: 4000**

"Let's kick things into high gear!" Stanley spoke up, reaching for his deck, "I'll start!"

Stanley drew a card, and looked at it, as well as the ones in his hand.

"I'll start things off, by playing **'Mech Hound'**, in Attack mode!"

Stanley slaps down his monster card, and the hologram pops up. A simple looking robo dog now

covered one of Stanley's card slots, on the field.

**-Mech Hound(Atk:1200/Def:800)**

"I'll also place two cards, face down!" Stanley added, slipping two cards from his hand, into the

card slots. Two face down cards, popped up on Stanley's field, "That's all I'm doing!"

"Bravo, on a great first turn!" Bastion commented, sarcastically, "but now we'll see what I can

do!"

Bastion drew a card, and added it to his hand. Barely taking a second to scan his cards, Bastion

pulled one out.

"I play **'Spike Dragon'**, in Attack mode!" Bastion yelled out, placing his card down on his Duel

disk.

On the Field, the monster pops out, showing off a large four-legged dragon, with a large turtle-

like shell, with big spikes all over. The monster growls, upon his entrance.

**-Spike Dragon(Atk:1400/Def:1200)**

"I now equip him with the Spell card, Spike Rollout!" Bastion called out, placing the card inside

his Duel disk slot, "With this, when **'Spike Dragon'** successfully destroys a monster in Attack

mode, he deals an additional, 800 points of damage to you!"

"Aw, geez!" Stanley groaned.

"I'll place two of my own face down cards," Bastion calmly adds, "and now, I'll order **'Spike**

**Dragon'** to attack! Now, Go **'Spike Dragon'**! **'Spike Ball Rampage'**!"

Bastion's Dragon attacks, by rolling up and spinning wildly towards Stanley's** 'Mech Hound'**.

"Sorry! Not today!" Stanley laughed, waving his arm in the air, "I activate **'Mech Hounds'**, special

ability! He can stop one monster from attacking, if it's Equipped with any card!"

"I'm sorry!" Bastion sighed, shaking his head, "but I'm going have to activate one of my own trap

cards! **'Poison Haze'**! This stops all monster's special abilities for one turn!"

**'Spike Dragon'** continued it's attack and flattened **'Mech Hound'**.

CRASH!

"Aghh!" Stanley yelled out, as his monster blew up, in his face. **Stanley: 3800**

"Also, don't forget about **'Spike Rollout'**!" Bastion reminded him, "you get dealt an extra 800

points of damage!"

Boom

Another attack from **'Spike Dragon'**, and more Life Points are taken from Stanley.

**Stanley: 3000**

"Wow!" Sy gasped, in amazement at Bastion, "what a great first turn for Bastion!"

"Yeah!" Alexis agreed, "He seems to have been really working hard, the past year away."

"Lucky shot!" Stanley mumbled, staggering to his feet, "but that activated a Trap of my own!

**'Chain of Pain'**! This destroys the monster that just attacked, and you get dealt half the

damage, that I just took!"

One of Stanley's face down cards, stood up, and activated. A long red chain shot out of the

card, and plowed through **'Spike Dragon'**, destroying it. The chain continued to fly, striking

Bastion in the chest.

"Ack!" Bastion grunted. **Bastion: 3400**

"Strike that!" Jaden sneered, "make that two great first turns!"

"Good show!" Bastion congratulates Stanley, "I like this Duel already!"

**_What an amazing Duel this is! One turn! Two awesome attacks!_**

"Aghhh!" Jaden screamed, as he flew of his chair. The speaker was right behind Jaden's head,

"Boy, I can't catch a break today!"

"Let's keep this Duel going!" Kaiba encouraged, bluntly.

"Alright, then!" Stanley agreed, drawing a card, "I play **'Cyber Hound' **in Attack mode!"

A larger version of **'Mech Hound'** popped out and growled.

**-Cyber Hound(Atk:1500/Def:1000)**

"And thanks to his special ability," he continued, "he gains 300 Atk points, for every **'Mech**

**Hound'**, I have in my Graveyard!"

**-Cyber Hound(Atk:1800/Def:1000)**

"Now Attack! _Cyber Bark_!"

Crash

Bastion's **'Spike Dragon'** bites the dust. **Bastion: 3000**

"Wow!" Alexis gasped, "this kid is actually keeping up with Bastion!"

"Yeah!" Jaden agreed, "but Bastion is one tough dog! This is just child's play to him!"

"Well, well!" Bastion laughed, getting up off his knees, "I have to say that you sure have a great

Dueling strategy! Those Traps and your monster's special ability, sure backfired on my planning!

I'm very impressed!"

"Well, thanks!" Stanley smiled, accepting the compliment, "I've always wanted to see how I

would fair up against the great Bastion! You always had an equation, for every monster in an

opponents deck. You were able to plan ahead, and win with ease!"

"Yes, you're right!" Bastion agreed, nodding his head, "and that hasn't changed! I still find ways

of taking out my opponent in the quickest, and most efficient way possible!"

"There's just one problem!" Stanley pointed out, "you had no time to prepare for any of the

decks that are going to be used in this Tournament! You have no idea as to what lies ahead! This

is where you are the most vulnerable!"

"You think so, do you!" Bastion cackled, "well then! I guess I have no way of winning, but let's

on keep going, anyways. I'm feeling kind of lucky today!"

"Fine!" Stanley laughed, "I'll end my turn by placing a card face down!"

"Alright, then!" Bastion said, drawing a card, "I summon the monster, **'Sleeping Dragon'**, in

Defense Mode!"

Bastion summons his monster, which takes to the field. A large, dully golden-colored Dragon

appears on the field.

**Sleeping Dragon(Atk:1300/Def:2000)**

"And thanks to his special ability," Bastion remarked, "I gain 200 Life Points, for every turn that

**'Sleeping Dragon' **is in Defense mode."

"Well, Bravo!" Stanley sarcastically laughed, "that will only last you one turn at best! Cause I'm not

the kind of Duelist that waits for opportunities. I make them happen, right here, right now!"

"Interesting approach!" Bastion calmly said, "but planning two or three moves ahead of your

opponent, is how you win the Duel!"

"I win my way, and you win yours!"

"Fair enough!"

"My turn! I play, **'Mechanical Chaser'**, in Attack mode!"

**Mechanical Chaser(Atk:1850/Def:800)**

"Now, with the power of **'Polymerization'**, I can fuse the two together!"

Stanley activates **'Polymerization'**, and the two monsters warp together, on the field.

"Something tells me, that this isn't good!" Alexis stated, getting a small nervous look on her face.

"Now!" Stanley shouted, waving his arm through the air, "my **'Cyber Hound'**, and **'Mechanical**

**Chaser'**, fuse together to become, **'The Cyber Hound Chaser'**!"

**Cyber Hound Chaser(Atk:2600/Def:1500)**

"Hmmm?" Bastion hummed to himself. **'The Cyber Hound Chaser'**, was pretty basic looking, but

still looked very cool, and very tough. It was a simple looking **'Cyber Hound'**, on two legs,

instead of four, and was wearing the **'Mechanical Chaser's' **armor. The color of them had

changed, though. They now sported, a very cool, blackish-gray armor, and **'Cyber Hound'**,

underneath, was pure silver.

"Now I have you, right where I want you!" Stanley boomed, clenching a fist, "Now attack, with

_Cyber Shock_!"

The monster, held up it's arm, which had a "Jaws of Life" style claw. It opened it's claw, and

then a ball of red energy formed within it. Within a second, the blast came. A straight line attack,

hit Bastion's **'Sleeping Dragon'**, and destroyed it in a big flash of red light.

"Ugh!" Bastion grunted, silently, as he covered his face, from the blast.

"So?" Stanley asked, after the dust had settled, "still think that my "Attack now! Ask Questions

later" style is not gonna work for me?"

"Hmph!" Bastion laughed, under his breath, "destroying one monster, doesn't accomplish

anything, if you can't protect it, to keep it on the Field for more then one turn!"

"We'll see!"

"My move," Bastion called out, drawing a new card. He stared at the card for a second, and then

smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Stanley asked, looking ticked.

"Well," Bastion started, "It's just that, this game never really got off the ground that far, and

now I just pulled a card that will win me it, right now."

"Oh really? Then play your cards, and we'll see if you're telling the truth!"

"Alright, then!" Bastion calmly agreed, pulling out a card from his hand, "I play Monster Reborn!

I'm going to use it to bring back my **'Sleeping Dragon' **to the Field."

**'Sleeping Dragon' **appears back on Bastion's side of the field.

"Next! I play a magic card, **'Double Spirit'**!"

"**'Double Spirit'**?" Stanley asked, confused, "what does that do?"

"It's actually very simple!" Bastion explained, folding arms across his chest, "for the cost of

1000 Life points, this allows me for one turn, to treat one of my monster on the Field, as two.

So now I only need to sacrifice **'Sleeping Dragon'**, and I can summon a high powered monster,

without the waiting!"

"What!" Stanley gasped.

**Bastion: 2000**

"So, then!" Bastion began, "I'll sacrifice my **'Sleeping Dragon'**, with the power of **'Double**

**Spirit'**, to summon a stronger monster. Give a big cheer, for **'Battle Champion Magnion'**!"

Bastion pulled a card form his hand and summoned his monster.

**Battle Champion Magnion(Atk:2800/Def:2000)**

"Woah!" Jaden cheered, jumping up off his chair, "that monster looks sweet!"

The monster that stood between Stanley and Bastion, was a big, decked out in faded black

armor. He looked Medieval, with a large oval helmet, complete with face guard. His chest was

giant, thanks to a large armor chest plate. A shield was attached to his left arm, and in his right

hand, was a large Mace ball on a chain. The ball was on the Dueling floor, and was held by the

chain, and handle.

"So, what?" Stanley huffed, "your monster is only 200 points stronger, I hardly think that will win

you the game."

"On the contrary!" Bastion scolded, "there is a second effect, of my **'Double Spirit' **magic card!"

"Hmmm?"

"When I use it to summon a monster, by making one of my monsters act as two, the new

monster I summon, gains extra attack and defense power, equal to the difference of the attack

power, of the monster I sacrificed and the monster I summoned!"

"Huh?" Stanley gasped.

"So, now my monster gains an additional 1500 attack and defense points!"

**Battle Champion Magnion(Atk**:**4300**/**Def:3500)**

"Oh man!" Stanley shuttered, as he knew what was coming.

"Now, then!" Bastion said, with a smile, "I think I'll activate a magic card of mine! **'Giant **

**Trunade'**! This will allow me to send all magic and trap cards on the field, back to our hands.

That will affect me too, but it doesn't matter for what I have in store."

**'Giant Trunade'** activated, and started blowing a strong wind, which blew all the magic and trap

cards of the field.

"Now, I think I'll attack! **'Battle Champion Magnion',** attack with **'Earthquake Mace'**!"

"Haugh!" **'Magnion'** boomed, spinning his chain mace around, over top his head. He then

proceeded, by finishing his swing, right in **'Cyber Hound Chaser's' **path.

BOOOM

**Stanley: 1300**

"Now, all I need to do is summon a monster with enough attack points, and I'll win the match!"

"I think Bastion has this in the bag!" Alexis predicted.

"I summon **'Oxygeddon'**!"

**Oxygeddon(Atk:1800/Def:800)**

"Oh, crud!" Stanley sighed, hanging his head.

"**'Oxygeddon'**, attack him directly!"

Boom

**Stanley: 0000**

Stanley fell to the ground, on one knee. The hologram monsters, disappeared from the field.

"Yeah, Bastion!" Jaden cheered, jumping up from his chair, "way to go man!"

"What a match!" Sy said, smiling, "he certainly hasn't changed!"

"Bastion has always been a big time competitor," Alexis added, "he takes his Dueling seriously, but

still has fun, while doing it."

Kaiba stood up, and raised his left arm, again.

"This match is over!" he shouted, "the winner is Bastion Misawa!"

Bastion walked off the field, and started back towards his seat. Stanley ran over, and cut him off.

"Nice Duel, man!" Stanley complimented, "you really are a great Duelist!"

"Well, thank you!" Bastion said, smiling politely, "you had some nice moves back there! You got

nothing to be ashamed of. You got a lot of spirit."

"Thanks!"

Stanley walked up the stands, and out of the arena. Bastion got back to his friends, where they

were waiting to congratulate him.

"Sweet Duel, Bastion!" Jaden laughed, wrapping his arm around Bastion's neck.

"Yes, it was quite a good show!" Bastion smiled.

Bastion sat down, and they waited for the next Duel to be announced. Jaden looked around the

while Dr. Crowler and Kaiba talked for a second. After looking to the right, he looked to his left,

and stared up high into the stands. He spotted a guy standing far away, looking at Jaden, as well.

It was Morgan. Even far away, Jaden could tell that he was giving him a cold stare. Jaden

shivered a little and turned away, looking back down at Crowler and Kaiba.

"Alright, Duelists!" Dr. Crowler shouted, "let the next Duel begin!"

The giant scoreboard, started running through all the names again. The names stopped on two

new names. They showed up as two kids from the school. They fought, and a kid named Daniel

won the match.

"Boy, that was sure a boring match!" Alexis sighed.

"Yeah!" Chummley finally spoke up, "they were equal in strength, and making mistakes."

Jaden made no comment, as he was busy eyeing Morgan again. Morgan was still in the same

spot, giving the cold stare.

_I don't know what his problem is, but he sure doesn't seem to like me_, Jaden thought, _I _

_wonder if I'm going to duel him? That would be sweet!_

Morgan stared a little more, and then when he saw Jaden smile, he bared his teeth.

_Jaden! I will get my revenge on you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I understand that some people are wondering why Kaiba is in this Tournament. **

**Some think he shouldn't bother with such a small, insignificant thing like this. I assure **

**you, in the following chapter, things will become more clear. He isn't here for the **

**Tournament. He has an ****ulterior**** motive.**

**Chapter 3: Revenge on the Brain**

The next 20 matches pitted some school kids against each other. After they were done, Dr.

Crowler ordered that, that was enough for the day. Jaden and friends, got up and walked out of

the room.

"Boy, that last Duel was great!" Jaden cheered, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, I loved that "Metal Ogre" monster of his!" Sy explained, "that was one tough looking

beast!"

"Sure was!" Alexis agreed, "I wonder where we go from here!"

"It tells us right here," Bastion told her, pointing to a big poster on the back of the door, that

they just came out of, "It shows everyone, what Dorm they will stay at."

"Cool, let's see if we're together!" Jaden asked, pushing to the front of the group.

"Hey, look at that!" Chumley yelled out, pointing at the poster, "all of us are the same dorms,

we were in last year."

"Makes sense, I guess," Alexis explained, looking harder at the poster, "you, Jaden and

Syrus are in the same dorm, me and Bastion are in our dorms. Same as before."

"That's great!" Jaden cheered, wrapping his arms around the heads of Alexis and Bastion, "you

have got to come over to our Dorm and party it up with us. Sort of a Duel Reunion!"

"Hehe!" Alexis giggled, "sounds like fun. Maybe I'll come!"

"Yes!" Bastion agreed, "I've would love to relax for once and not have to come up with any

equations right now. It looks like they won't do any good for me in this Tournament!"

"Great!" Jaden cheered, "party at my place!"

Later on, Jaden and friends gathered in the dorm, and talked about the Tournament.

"I wonder why Seto Kiaba is here?" Alexis asked.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked her, chowing down some food.

"I have seen him in duels and know what he is like!" Alexis explained, "he wouldn't waste his

time, with something like this!"

"So then why is he here?" Jaden asked, with a mouthful of food.

"I don't know!" Alexis admitted, "he must have some reason."

"Well, maybe he's just doing it to be nice!" Sy said.

"Ha! No way!" Alexis laughed, "this guy is so into dueling, that he doesn't take anything seriously,

and certainly isn't that kind!"

"Well, who cares!" Jaden mumbled, "if he's here, then I want to Duel him. Enough said!"

"Well, the two of you have one thing in common!" Alexis giggled, "you both don't take anything

seriously, except for dueling."

Later that night, Jaden lay awake in bed, tossing and turning.

"Rats!" Jaden whispered to himself, "usually I fall asleep right away!"

Jaden looked below him, and saw Sy and Chumley fast asleep. So, Jaden got up, and walked

outside his room. The night was clear, and there were stars everywhere. Jaden yawned, as he

walked up and down the balcony.

"Boy, so sleepy! Yet, I can't fall asleep!"

Just then, while he was looking off in the direction of the main building, he saw someone else

out walking.

"Hmm?" Jaden wondered, now almost fully awake, "who could that be?"

Jaden flew down the stairs and followed the guy, staying as far away as possible. When Jaden

got close enough, he could see that it was Kaiba. He was walking towards the forest. Jaden

hesitated, but followed anyways. Jaden yawned, as he continued his pursuit.

The two walked for almost 15 minutes, before Kaiba got to his destination. Jaden recognized the

building in which they had come to...the Abandoned Dorm. It still looked the same and was still

run down. Kaiba looked around, then walked into the building.

"What is he doing here?" Jaden asked himself. He followed closely, behind.

Jaden stopped at the door, and peeked in. Kaiba stopped in the middle of the room, and looked

around. Jaden continued to watch, as Kaiba walked through one of the doors, into another

room. Jaden followed, and made sure not to make a noise. A few rooms over, Kaiba stopped in

the middle of it. He stared at the wall for a few seconds. He looked around once more, and then

he closed his eyes. A few seconds went by without anything happening. Then, Kaiba started to

glow. It wasn't bright, but it was still amazing. Kaiba was soon surrounded by light, and then it

disappeared, as soon as it appeared.

"Huh?" Jaden gasped, silently. When the light was gone, and Jaden's eyes adjusted to the

darkness again, he could see that there was now a different person in Kaiba's place. The guy had

large white hair, and a black cape.

"Soon, the mighty Haron will rise again!" the guy laughed, raising his arms up over his head, "all I

need are the souls of the students, and I'll awaken him! HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, man!" Jaden groaned, backing up. SNAP!

"Ugh?!" the imposter gasped, turning around in a hurry. Jaden had stepped on a small piece of

wood, that had fallen from the roof, "hehehe! Who's ever there, it won't do you any good to

run and tell anyone. Nobody will believe you!"

Jaden picked himself up, and bolted out the door, leaving the imposter Kaiba, laughing alongside

with the wolves of the night.

"You're saying, there was a guy in the abandoned dorm, last night? Sy asked, trying to eat his

breakfast.

"Yeah, and he was talking about reviving some creepy dude from another world or something!"

"That's freaky!" Chumley added, taking a big bite out his grilled cheese sandwich. Some things

about him don't change.

"The freakiest part of it is," Jaden continued, "was the guy was Kaiba!"

"Kaiba?"

"Yeah...well, no! Jaden stumbled, trying to make sense of it, "he looked like Kaiba, then

transformed into that freaky dude!"

"Well, telling any of the teachers wouldn't do much good!" Bastion finally spoke out, "how will we

be able to prove that he's not the real thing! We should just leave it be for now!"

"I hate to say it, but your right!" Jaden whined, slumping down, "you can't just walk up to

someone and tell them to turn into someone else. They'd think you were nuts!"

After breakfast, the group walked through the hallway,and made their way to the auditorium.

Jaden walked in front, and was so busy talking, that he didn't notice Morgan, walking out of a

room. Jaden bumped right into him.

"Ahh!" Jaden cried, falling on his butt.

"Don't think injuring yourself will get you a free pass home, Jaden!" Morgan scowled, crossing his

arms.

"Huh?" Jaden groaned, shaking his head, "oh, Morgan! I Didn't think I would run into you!"

"Well, you'll be running into me a lot, cause I plan on facing you in the Tournament, every soon!"

"Exactly, what is your beef with me anyway?" Jaden asked, standing up, "I saw you yesterday,

giving me a cold look. Did I do something to tick you off?"

"You could say that!"

"So what did I do?"

"If you don't know!" Morgan barked, beginning to walk way, "then I'll just have to beat it out of

you in our match!"

"What's his problem?" Jaden asked, his face full of confusion.

"You must have really done something bad, if he's this upset with you!" Alexis said, staring down

Morgan, as he turned the corner.

"Well, right now it doesn't matter!" Jaden finally said, "like he said, he'll have to duel me to get to

remember! Let's go!"

Jaden walked ahead of them, happy and excited.

"Even if jaden was on his DeathBed," Sy explained, "he'd probably still want to Duel! There's no

stopping him!'

After breakfast, all the students gathered in the auditorium again, for the next matches.

"Alright!" Jaden yelled out, scaring half the kids around him, "all that talk about freaky guys in the

night, and now we get to duel!"

"You sure aren't short for enthusiasm!" Bastion snickered, "but how do you know if you will even

be Dueling today?"

"Who cares! I just love the smell of a fresh Duel in the morning!"

"Hey! They're about to start!" Sy shouted, pointing down at the stage. Like before, the stage

opened up, and produced a Dueling platform.

"Ok, Duelists!" Dr. Crowler yelled out, "the next round of Dueling matches will now begin. Crowler

stepped off stage, and Kaiba stepped up, and into his special seat again.

"So, he really isn't the real Kaiba?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not a chance!" Jaden snapped, "he's a total fake...but I can't to duel him!"

Everyone groaned.

The scoreboard began running through random names again. After the first round of matches,

only 80 remained. The scoreboard ran through names, and then stopped on two.

"No way!" Jaden gasped. The two next Duelists were Morgan Schaefer vs. Chumley Huffington.

"Aw man!" Chumley sighed, hanging his head, "this is just great! He's all freaked out about you,

and now I'm his target practice."

"Don't worry, Chumley!" Jaden smiled, putting an arm around him, "you just gotta keep your

head up high."

"Yeah, I guess," said Chumley, but not with a lot of enthusiasm. Chumley got up and made his

way down the stairs. Morgan, who was standing up near the doors behind them, came down as

well.

When Chumley got into his Dueling booth, he started sweating and shaking.

"Go Chumley!"

"Alright, I can do this!" Chumley said to himself, grabbing his deck, and inserting it into the duel

disk.

"Duelists! Begin!" Imposter Kaiba yelled out, starting the match.

"Ok, chubby!" Morgan called out, "when I beat you, tell your little friend, Jaden, that he's next!"

"Oh, boy!" Chumley groaned, "here we go!"

"Get ready!" Morgan announced, "let's Duel!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Keep your Chum up!**

"This isn't really going to be a fair fight!" Alexis announced to everyone, "Chumley may be

stronger now, but he's no match for Morgan!"

"I believe in him!" Jaden said, giving Alexis, a goofy smile, "Chumley is a lot stronger then you

think!"

"Not that strong!" Alexis repeated, crossing her arms. The match began, and Chumley won the

first shot.

"Ok, then..., Chumley whispered, drawing a card, "I can do this this!"

"Come on, kid!" Morgan hissed, impatiently, "I'm part of this game, too. Don't keep me waiting!"

"Ok, then...," Chumley spoke up, grabbing a card from his hand, "I play, **Ghost Horsemen**, in

Atk mode!"

**_Zoooom_**

_**Ghost Horsemen**_, takes the field. A headless horsemen, with a purple glow.

**Ghost Horsemen(Atk: 1200/Def: 1200)**

"Heh!" Morgan snickered, "you call that a move?! My grandma can play a better card, then that!"

"Oh, yeah?" Chumley said, "then I'll end my turn by placing one card face down!"

"About time!" Morgan gaffed, "I thought I was going to have to order a pizza, with all the time

you were taking!"

"Very funny!" Chumley laughed. He sounded really nervous.

"My move!" Morgan shouted, with confidence, "I play _**Zombie of Grave**_, in Atk mode!"

**Zombie of Grave(Atk: 1500/Def: 0)**

"Wow! What a move!" Alexis gasped, when she saw Morgan's monster.

"What's up, Alexis?!" Jaden asked, not sure what she was so excited about, "What's so great

about that monster?"

"When that monster is on the Field, all other monsters with less Atk points then his own, are

automatically destroyed!"

"That's not all bad!" Jaden sighed, thinking it could be worse. It was.

"That's not all!" Alexis continued, "When all monsters, weaker then him are destroyed, he gains

Atk points, equal to half of each destroyed monster!"

"Huh?" Jaden and Sy, both gasped.

"Looks like I'm going to win this quicker then I thought!" Morgan predicted, "you can't win!"

"I'll show you!" Chumley spoke back.

"No, actually I'll show you!" Morgan said, "Now, **_Zombie of Grave_**, use your Special Ability

and destroy **_Ghost Horsemen_**!"

"Ukkkkk!" _**Zombie of Grave**_ cackled, as he swung his bone sword. **Smash!**

"Ugh!" Chumley winced, covering his eyes.

"Now," Morgan continued his speech, "my monster gets half of your monsters, Atk points.

_**Zombie of Grave(Atk: 2100/Def: 0)**_

"Wow! A 2100 Atk monster on the first turn!" Alexis sighed, "Chumley is over his head!"

"Hmmm...," Jaden hummed to himself, looking back at the match.

"Give it up now, kid!" Morgan told Chumley, "you can't win!"

"Maybe not!" Chumley admitted, "but I should at least try! I activate my monsters special ability as

well. When he's destroyed in battle, I can automatically Summon a stronger monster from my

hand, as long as it has "Ghost" in it's name!"

"Fine! Let's see your card!" Morgan, coldly accepted.

"I play, _**Ghost Magician**_, in Atk mode!" Chumley called out, pulling a card from his hand, and

throwing it down on the Duel Disk.

_**Ghost Magician(Atk: 2200/Def: 0)**_

"And it's only going to get better," Chumley began, with a smile on his face.

"Fine! I set one card face down, and end my turn!" Morgan hissed, coldly.

"My move!" Chumley sang, drawing a card. He looked at it and smiled more.

"Looks like Chumley has a few cards up his sleeve!" Jaden said, holding back a laugh, "Get it? Card

up his sleeve?"

"Ugh!..." everyone groaned.

"I activate my face down card, "**Spirit Orb**!" Chumley called out, waving his hand, "with this

Equip card, my _**Ghost Magician **_will now gain 200 Atk points, every Stand by Phase, for every

monster in my Graveyard, with "Ghost" in it's name!"

"Nice move, buddy!" Jaden shouted, so loud that everyone jumped.

"Sit down, you goofball!" Alexis scolded, grabbing his arm, and tugging him back onto his seat.

"Nice move, kid!" Morgan complimented, "but that won't help you much, for what I have in

store."

"Then I end my turn, by placing one card face down!"

"Alright, then!" Morgan agreed, drawing a card, "hmph! Well, what do you know?! Guess what I

just pulled out of my deck."

"Huh?" Chumley gasped, not sure what to expect.

"I sacrifice my _**Zombie of Grave, **_" Morgan called out, "so I can summon, _**Nightmare Griffon**_!"

_**Nightmare Griffon(Atk: 2400/Def: 2000)**_

"Whoa, hang on!" Chumley growled, "how can you summon a high Atk monster like that, with

only a weak monster like **_Zombie of Grave?!"_**

"Because, of his special ability!" Morgan sighed, "_**Nightmare Griffon **_can be summoned with only

one weak guy like that, if I give up the difference of Atk points of my sacrificed monster and him,

from my own Life Points!"

"Darn!" Chumley hissed, under his breath. **Morgan(LP: 3700)**

"So, now I can attack your _**Ghost Magician**_!" Morgan yelled, "Go, _**Nightmare Griffon**_! Attack

with **Chaos Blast**!"

"Growwwl!" _**Nightmare Griffon **_bellowed. He attacked, and blew away Chumley's _**Ghost **_

_**Magician**_!"

**Chumley(LP: 3800)**

"Ugh!" Chumley groaned, as his monster was destroyed.

"So much for your monster!" Morgan taunted, "And here I thought you were going to pose a

challenge to me! Silly me!"

"Just you wait!" Chumley growled, "you activated my Trap Card! **The King's Command**!"

"What does that weak excuse for a card do!" Morgan snuffed.

"When you destroy any of my monsters on the Field, I activate this!" Chumley yelled, sounding

proud, "if I lost any Life Points in the turn, from any of my monsters being destroyed, you take

the same amount of damage I did!"

**Morgan(LP: 3500)**

"Gee, I'm so hurt!" Morgan joked, but without a smile, "I'm foolish for not seeing that coming."

"Make jokes if you want!" Chumley barked, "but I will beat you!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Morgan groaned, "just go!"

"Fine!" Chumley agreed, drawing a card, "I summon _**Ghost Guardian, **_in defense mode!"

_**Ghost Guardian(Atk: 0/Def: 2500)**_

"Nice barrier...," Morgan sighed, a taunt, "...if you want to defend yourself against attacking

mosquito's!"

"Jerk," Chumley cussed under his breath, "I end my turn!"

"Fine!" Morgan sighed, drawing his next card, "I activate **Pot of Greed**! I can now draw two new

cards."

"I have to say, that Chumley has lasted quite a while against Morgan," Alexis admitted, "but he

still has no chance of winning, against a top world Duelist like that!"

"You just don't know Chumley like I do!" Jaden said, showing off his goofy smile, "when Chumley

looks down and out, he finds a way up again!"

"I hope you're right!"

Upon drawing his two new cards, Morgan grunted. That was his version of a laugh.

"Well, with these two cards...," Morgan began, "I think this match is over!"

"Oh, really?!" Chumley snapped, not convinced of Morgan's confidence, "then play your cards, if

they're so great!"

"Very well," Morgan agreed, " I first activate my face down card! **Clone Wars**!"

"What the heck does that do?!" Chumley asked, afraid for what might be coming.

"It allows me to clone one monster on my field, as long as I deduct the Atk points it has from my

Life Points!"

"What?!" Chumley gasped, almost dropping his cards. The crowd got rowdy.

**Morgan(LP: 1100)**

"Now, my _**Nightmare Griffon**_, becomes two!"

His monster glowed for a second, and then split apart. Now, two _**Nightmare Griffon's **_stood

before Chumley.

"But why would I use those two to attack?" Morgan continued, "especially since they still don't

have the fire power to do away with your monster!"

"Man, what will he do now?" Chumley asked himself.

"It's because," Morgan called out, "I play **Polymerization **and fuse my two **_Nightmare Griffon's _**

together! Now I can form the ultimate Nightmare creature! Meet..._**Nightmare Centaur**_!"

_**Nightmare Centaur(Atk: 3200/Def: 2500)**_

"Uh-oh!" Chumley tensed, "this isn't good!"

"You may be thinking, that even though I have a strong monster on my side, You have a strong

defense, so nothing can happen to your life points. But you're wrong."

"Why is that?" Chumley asked.

"Because of my second card I drew! **Dark Pendulum**! This lets me change one of your monsters

Atk or Def to 0."

"Aw, geez!" Chumley sighed.

"No I equip my monster with, Fai**ry Meteor Crush**! This allows me to attack your weak defense

monster with my strong monster, and deduct the difference from your Life Points. Seeing as your

monster has 0 Atk points, all my monsters Atk points will be dealt to you!"

"No way!" Jaden gasped, holding onto the chair in front of him.

"This may be the end for Chumley!" Alexis predicted.

"But why stop there?!" Morgan went on, "by attacking now, you will still have Life Points left

over. However, thanks to my monsters special ability, If I give up 1000 Life Points, I can boost

him up 1000 points. Not a bad trade, eh, kid?!"

_**Nightmare Centaur(Atk: 3200/Def: 2500)**_

"Now, attack my beast! 1000 Fists of Fury!"

"Haaaggh!" the beast bellowed. He ran forward, and started pummeling Chumley's _**Ghost **_

_**Guardian **_with a heavy helping of punches.

**CRASH**

"Nooooo...," Chumley rang out, as he covered his face. **Chumley(LP: 0)**

"Aw, man...," Jaden sighed, hanging his mouth open, "that's one bad dude."

Morgan said nothing, as he walked off the stage. As he ascended the stairway, he turned to look

at Jaden. Jaden stared back.

_We will meet in battle, Jaden, _Morgan told Jaden, in his head. He walked away. Chumley came up

the stairs, shortly after.

"Hey, buddy!" Jaden smiled, "nice match. You kicked some butt!"

"Yeah...I guess...," Chumley flatly said, head hanging.

"Why so down?" Jaden asked, bear hugging him, "you can't win them all. Now you can say that

you faced a top ranked Duelist, and gave it your best shot!"

"Hmmm...Yeah!" Chumley said, feeling better. When he looked up, he was smiling, but with small

tears on the edges of his eyes, "I did do my best! Now I can train harder and beat him, next

time!"

"That sounds like a plan!" Jaden cheered.

"The next match will now be decided!" Dr. Crowler announced. The computer board, ran

through all the remaining names. It stopped on two.

"Whoa!" Jaden gasped. Seto Kaiba vs. Kai Kotan.

"This match will be played, after a short break!" Dr. Crowler yelled. The kids got up, and started

walking out of the stadium.

"Talk about a big match! Alexis smiled, "We get to see Seto Kaiba in action, very early!"

The group got up, and left. Jaden stopped at the doors, and looked back. He watched Kaiba

walk out behind the curtains, behind the Duel stage.

"Time to check up on who this imposter really is!" Jaden told himself, "starting with the

Abandoned Dorm!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Let's here it for the Real Kaiba! Ok, so not a lot of you like Kaiba. He is a bad guy **

**after all...or is he? I have no clue, either...anyhoo...you should like this chapter, cause **

**Kaiba is in it...still no cheers? Wow...Kaiba ain't that likeable is he?...**

**Chapter 5: Fight like a Fake**

Jaden walked along the forest path, and turned the corner. After he had been walking for a

while, he spotted, through the trees, the Abandoned Dorm. Jaden looked at it, and could tell it

hadn't changed much from last year. He walked through the gate, and up to the front door. He

pushed it open, since it was already partly ajar, and invited himself inside. He looked around, but

couldn't see anything suspicious. He walked around the corner, into the next room, the Dining

Room, and walked right past it, into a hallway.

"Well, I thought I would find something...," Jaden sighed, in defeat, "...but I can't give up yet!"

Jaden walked through the hallways, and looked inside all the doors on the walls. As he was

checking the doors, he heard a muffled scream. Jaden looked around, and was certain, that it

was coming from the door at the end of the hall. He walked slowly, and grabbed the handle. He

yanked open the door, and found...Kaiba!

Back in the school, Crowler announced the next match: Seto Kaiba vs. Kai Kotan.

"Where's Jaden?" Chumley asked, looking around frantically, "the next match is almost starting!"

"Jaden won't miss the match," Alexis assured him, "Jaden eats, breaths, and lives Dueling...to

miss a match, means hell just froze over!"

"I hope so," Chumley, blandly agreed.

"Kaiba?!" Jaden gasped, sure that he was hallucinating, "...now this makes a little sense!"

After Jaden untied Kaiba, they both stood up.

"So...he really was an imposter?" Jaden snapped, looking ticked off.

"Yeah...," Kaiba scowled, "that dirty freak is using my body, to make me a bad guy!"

"What's he planning to do?" Jaden asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm planning to do!" came a voice, behind them.

The two turned around, and saw the imposter Kaiba, grinning at them.

"Who are you, really?" Jaden asked.

"I don't see the need to introduce myself," the imposter laughed, "but I suppose it's something

entertaining!"

"So, who are you?" Kaiba asked, looking really annoyed, "you have no right to take my identity!"

"My name...," the imposter cackled, as his body shape-shifted, "is Necroma!"

"Necroma?" Jaden repeated, "who the heck is Necroma?"

"I am...," the imposter, sneered, "...one of the leaders, of the Shadow Realms High Five

Masters!"

"The High Five Masters?" Kaiba silently gasped, "I've heard of that group, before! A document of

them, told us, that they were the ones that turned Duel Monsters, into a shadow game!"

"Really?" Jaden asked, "that's kinda strange!...I want to Duel you then! Since I'll be saving Kaiba

here, and play in a great Duel...I can't lose!"

"You want to Duel me?!" Necroma laughed, "I don't think you understand, fully, who we are!"

"Who cares...," Jaden shrugged it off, "I don't want life stories in a Duel, I just want the Duel!"

"Hehe...very well," Necroma, snickered. He waved his hand, and they appeared outside the

Abandoned Dorm. He then waved his hand again, and a duel disk, appeared on his arm, "I should

warn you though, when I win the Duel, I get your soul, in order to awaken our master, who

sleeps!"

"I know all that already," Jaden smirked, getting his Duel disk ready, "this isn't the first time I've

Dueled in a Shadow game!"

"Then, let's get this over with!" Necroma demanded. The two activated their disks, and the

game was on.

"I think I'll kick it off!" Jaden announced, with a smile. He pulled a card from his deck, and began

the match, "Get you game on!"

"I hope you don't screw this up, Jaden!" Kaiba snapped, looking uncertain, that Jaden could win.

"Don'y worry...," Jaden chuckled, "I've battled uglier guys then this, before."

Jaden looked at the cards in his hand, including the one he drew, and pulled 2 out of his hand.

"Make your pitiful move, Jaden...," Necroma laughed, "the shadows, hunger for your soul...haha!"

"Ok, time to throw down!" Jaden announced, ignoring Necroma's intimidating, "I play Elemental

Hero Clayman...in defense mode!"

Clayman hit the field, and took a knee.

**Clayman: (Atk:1300/Def:2000)**

"I now throw down a face down card, and call it quits for the turn!"

"My move," Necroma said, grabbing a card from his hand, "just to warn you, my monsters are

different from the ones here on earth...they are powered by the energy of the Shadow

Realm...so watch as I play, High Priest Master, in attack mode! And I'm not stopping there...I

activate a spell card, Nightmare Machine!"

"Whoa...what a sweet looking card!" Jaden laughed, upon seeing the card, "what's it do?"

"Ohhh...you'll find out, soon enough," Necroma laughed, as well, "it allows any monster on my

field to double it's attack points, if I get rid of the same amount of points it's raising, from my

own life points!"

"Ugh...," Kaiba groaned, knowing Jaden was in for it.

**High Priest Master: (Atk: 1400/Def: 1000)**

"Now, watch as he doubles his power, and wipes you out...hahaha!"

**Necroma: 2600**

**High Priest Master: (Atk: 2800/Def: 1000)**

"Ohh, boy," Jaden cringed, waiting for the pain.

"Now, attack my Shadow Monster...," Necroma, ordered his Priest, "Shaman Staff Magic!"

**High Priest Master: Haghhh!**

The Priest thrust it's staff forward, and shot out a large beam of black energy, that went straight

for Clayman. Clayman was struck and was gone.

**Jaden: 4000**

"I don't see such a great duelist, now!" Necroma cackled.

"You kidding?" Jaden laughed, wiping his face clean of dirt, "I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Then, bring you're "A" game, then!" Necroma bellowed.

"Gladly," Jaden agreed, drawing another card, "here's something that will change the tune of the

game! I summon, Elemental Hero JetStorm!"

**JetStorm: (Atk:2000/Def:1200)**

Jetstorm looked similar to Wingman, except that he had a jet pack on his back, razor wings, and

big gun in his arms. He took the stage in front of Jaden.

"Nice airplane, you got there," Necroma snickered, "looking to go on a one way trip somewhere?

How about the shadow realm?!"

"Sorry, but the flights been cancelled, on account of me, upgrading this guy to the extreme!"

"Explain!"

"Simple," Jaden offered, "when I activate my face down card, my guy will literally go through the

roof...just watch! Activate...PowerShot!"

"What is Powershot?" Necroma asked, getting annoyed.

"It's something to give my guy a boost," Jaden explained, "since your monster's attack, is 2800, I

needed something to make my guy a contender, too!"

"So, what does it do?" Necroma asked, getting more ticked.

"It let's me boost my guy up the same attack points, as any monster on the field!" Jaden

explained, looking proud of himself.

**JetStorm: (Atk:2800/Def:1200)**

"Ha! What's so great about that?" Necroma laughed, "he's not strong enough to beast my

Priest!"

"That's where you are wrong!" Jaden smirked, "I forgot to say that the card "Adds" the amount

to the attack, of my monster!"

"Urg...," Necroma grunted.

"So...now I can hit you with my best!" Jaden yelled, as he prepared to attack.

**JetStorm: (Atk:4800/Def:1200)**

"Arg!" Necroma grunted, looking very annoyed.

"Now...," Jaden began, waving his hand through the air, "JetStorm...attack...with Atomic

Tempest!"

JetStorm flew into the air, and used it's large, metallic wings, to summon a large twister, that hit

and destroyed High Priest Master. Necroma covered his face, as his monster went south.

**Necroma: 600**

"How's that?!" Jaden laughed, in accomplishment.

"Now so much, I'm afraid...," Necroma, laughed as well, "because you destroyed my High Priest,

his special ability takes affect.

"What special affect?" Jaden asked.

"When he's destroyed in battle, you lose half, of his attack points," Necroma began, only to add

more, "but that's not all...that lose of points to you, is given to me...hahaha!"

**Necroma: 2000**

**Jaden: 2600**

"Jaden, you idiot!" Kaiba scolded, "you aren't exactly winning the match for us, you know!"

"Not a problem, Kaiba," Jaden, reassured him, "only a minor setback."

"Right...," Kaiba, sarcastically remarked.

"My move!" Necroma cackled. He drew a card, and summoned a monster, "Dark Castle Forces, in

Defense mode!"

A large group of warriors, took to the field, and protected Necroma.

**Dark Castle Forces: (Atk:1000/Def:2500)**

"And I'll play two face down cards," Necroma finished, buy placing two cards, on his Duel disk.

"that ends my turn! You're move, Jaden!"

"Fine!" Jaden agreed, drawing a card, "heyyyy...not bad!"

"Hmmm?" Necroma wondered.

"Time to turn this battle around!" Jaden cheered, grabbing two cards from his hand, "I play

monster reborn...to bring back my Jetstorm!"

"What a pitiful move...," Necroma insulted, but Jaden kept smiling.

"I'm not done...," Jaden continued, "...I now play, Polymerization!...and fuse my Jetstorm, with

my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand...to form...Elemental Hero BlitzBomber!

**BlitzBomber: (Atk:2500/Def:1200)**

"Hmm...," Kaiba hummed, to himself.

BlitzBomber was one extremely heavy-hitter. He had see-through, tube like arms and legs, with

hot lava pumping through them. His chest, had a large, dome-like sphere, that had hot lava as

well. His head, was very square and burly.

"This guy is deadly, and for good reason!" Jaden cheered, making a fist, "cause he can shake

things up, with one strike!"

"Bring it on!" Necroma taunted.

"You got it!" Jaden agreed.

"The next match, will now commence!" Dr. Crowler, yelled.

"Jaden, still isn't back...," Chumley, told everyone, "I can't find him anywhere!"

"And I don't see Kaiba anywhere, either...," Alexis agreed, "he's not the type to be late."

"BlitzBomber...attack...with Rocket Stampede!" Jaden called out.

Blitzbomber attacked, and went for Necroma's only defense monster.

"I don't know how you plan to win this match up," Necroma wondered, with a big smirk, "both of

our monsters, are equal!"

"Not quite...," Jaden, cheerfully corrected him.

"What do you mean?!" Necroma asked, his smile fading into a frown.

"Well...," Jaden began, a big smile, shooting across his face, "normally, if a monster were to

attack an opposing monster, who had the same points, they would both be destroyed...but

because of Blitzbomber's special ability...he's allowed to stay in the game, if he's attacking an

equal pointed monster."

"No...," Necroma gasped, cringing a bit.

"So, Blitzbomber...," Jaden continued, where he left off, "finish off your attack, and destroy Dark

Castle Forces!"

Blitzbomber continued his attack, and hit Dark Castle Forces.

"Wait, just a minute!" Necroma ordered, waving his hand over the field, "I have a trap to play."

"Oh, man...," Jaden groaned, upset that his awesome plan, was about to be foiled.

"Reveal trap card..." Necroma ordered, "...Phantom release!"

"Huh?" Jaden wondered, completely baffled by the card.

"Stumped, Jaden?" Necroma laughed, "i'm not surprised...this card is very rare, and not a very

common card to come by...allow me to explain! This card allows me to stop your monsters

attack, and destroy it.

Upon thos words, Blitzbomber got knocked back, and was destroyed. Jaden's life points,

remained untouched.

"Next...," Necroma continued, "that monsters attack points, are deduced from your life points."

**Jaden: 100**

"Jaden!!!" Kaiba growled, knowing that he was that close to losing the match.

"I'm still alive, Kaiba," Jaden assured him, "I not out yet!"

"Make your move," Necroma ordered, with a laugh, "you don't stand a chance of beating me

now!"

"Alright!" Jaden agreed, drawing his next card, "nice!!!...Now, how should I play this?..."

"What's wrong, Jaden?" Necroma, taunted, "can't think of a move to save yourself?"

"Actually, just the opposite," Jaden laughed, "I have a card here, that will ensure this game turns

around!"

"Oh, really?" Necroma laughed, at Jaden's remark, "then let's see your card!"

"Sure..., but of course I have to play it face down for now!...That's all I'm doing for now!"

"Ha!" Necroma laughed, in enjoyment," I doubt that card can stop what I have in store for you!"

"Then, go, and see if I'm not telling the truth!" Jaden challenged.

"Very well!" Necroma cackled, "I will!"

The battle raged on, as the time for Jaden and Kaiba to make it back to the school, and win their

souls, ticked away.

**A/N: This tournament is going to end with a bang...and a surprise...so I hope you stay **

**tuned, this story is just getting warmed up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Let's continue the Duel! No time for an Author's Note! Resume!**

**Chapter 6: 1 down, 4 to go!**

**Necroma: 2000**

**Jaden: 100**

Necroma's field, consisted of his **Dark Castle Forces: (Atk:1000/Def:2500)**,and two face

down cards. Jaden, only a one face down card, and no monsters. It was Necroma's move.

"Give it up, Jaden!" Necroma laughed, drawing his next card, "you aren't in any position, to win,

anymore!"

"You don't know that...," Jaden smirked, "I've been in deeper pits, then this, before."

"Then, let's continue," Necroma cackled, as he looked at his new card, "...hahaha!!!"

"What's that nutcase, laughing about?" Kaiba barked, not in the mood for jokes.

"Oh, nothing...," Necroma said, as he thrust his card, forward, and showed his opponent, his

card.

"Oh, no!" both, Kaiba and Jaden, gasped.

"Hahaha!" Necroma laughed, "I see you've heard of this card...I feel sorry for you, then...cause

you know, exactly what's coming your way!"

"I don't like where this is going!" Jaden sighed.

"This card is known, as "Monster Army"...," Necroma explained, "this allows me to bring back, two

monsters from my Graveyard, and summon them to the field, as long as I cut their attack points,

in half!"

"What monsters are you going to bring back with that card?" Jaden asked, afraid what his answer

might be.

"I'm only going to be bringing back, one monster, to the field...but that doesn't matter, since I

have another monster, in my hand, that with join with him and become one, powerful beast!"

Necroma, threw down his card, and summoned back, his High Priest Master.

**High Priest Master: (Atk: 1400/Def: 1000)**

Upon summoning, it's points dropped by half.

**High Priest Master: (Atk: 700/Def: 500)**

"So, now!..." Necroma announced, pulling two cards, out of his hand, "I can now summon, my all

powerful monster...by fusing my Priest Master and the Witch of the Dark Forest, in my hand..."

"What?" Kaiba snuffed, "fusing such weak monsters together, won't mean anything!"

"I now, fuse High Priest Master and Witch of the Black Forest...to form...Dark Wizard Shaman!"

**Dark Wizard Shaman: (Atk: 2000/Def: 2000)**

"Hahaha!" Necroma laughed.

"How can you call that a monster?" Kaiba asked.

"He may not be very powerful...but I don't need something strong, to rid Jaden of his few

remaining Life Points!"

"Oh, man!" Jaden groaned.

"So, here is how it ends, Jaden!" Necroma shouted, "I will now have your soul!...Dark Shaman...

attack, with _Dark Banishment_!"

"Here it comes," Jaden prepared.

Dark Shaman, took his septer and shot a beam of dark energy, at Jaden. The blast hit it's mark,

and a small explosion, resulted.

"Haha!" Necroma laughed, "now...let's have your spirit...what?!"

"Sorry to interrupt your Soul Party...," Jaden said, somewhere in the smoke, "...but I'm not

through, yet!"

"Ugh..." Necroma growled, wondering how Jaden, could still be around.

"Remember...," Jaden explained, giving a grin, "I may have not have had, any monsters on the

field, but I did have a face down card...and that's all I need to fight back!"

"No...," Necroma gasped, "how could you fight back, with only one face down card, and no

monsters?"

"Because of this card!" Jaden yelled, waving his hand to activate it, "Prism Shield"

"Prism Shield?" Necroma repeated.

"Yep...and it's quite a doozy," Jaden chuckled.

_Lucky move, Jaden!_ Kaiba remarked, in his head, _with that card, he can no longer be attacked, _

_directly...He's safe for the moment._

"That will only delay the moment, when I take your soul...," Necroma laughed, not phased by

Jaden's card, "without monster's, it's only a matter of time, before I find a way to your Life

Points! I'll set another card, face down. Go!"

"Fine!" Jaden agreed, drawing a card, off his deck. Jaden looked it over and pulled two cards from

his hand, "I'm about to summon a monster to the field!"

"Fine, but it can't be anymore powerful then my monster, who has 2000 attack points!"

"Uh-uh-ah," Jaden scolded, "I have just the opposite...a monster that is more then enough, to

take on your powerful monster!"

"How could you?" Necroma growled, "show me!"

"Ok...," Jaden smirked, as he set down a card, "I first use the card, "_Summon Force_"...this is a

card that allows me to summon a high powered monster, to the field, without a sacrifice...the

only downside, is that it I can only use it for one turn!"

"Fine!" Necroma grunted, "so who do you summon?"

"I summon, a monster from my hand," Jaden yelled, pulling out a card, "meet, "Armagedon

Woman!"

Jaden, summoned his monster, to the field.

**Judgment Woman: (Atk: 1100/Def: 1000)**

"Ha!" Necroma laughed, upon seeing the monster, "that pathetic creature, is nothing more then

an abomination!"

"Oh, really?" Jaden taunted, "we'll just see about that!"

_I don't know what kind of plan Jaden has,_ Kaiba thought, _but I don't see how it involves that _

_worthless_****_JudgmentWoman!_

"So, then Jaden?" Necroma asked, impatiently, "how do you plan to win this battle, with such a

weak monster?"

"Sorry," Jaden snickered, "you'll have to wait a turn...for now, I'll just set two cards, facedown!"

"What?" Necroma gasped, wondering what Jaden was doing, "you won't summon your

monster?" Then, I guess you'll never be able to...I'll destroy you, before you summon it!"

"Ok...then, it's your move."

"Fine," Necroma agreed, drawing a card, "...hehe...hahahaha! I told you that I was going to

wipe you out, right here! You won't be able to summon your monster, after all!"

"What now?" Jaden asked.

"I can use this card, "Dark Crystal Fragments",...which doubles any dark-type monsters attack

points, on my side of the field."

"Uh-oh...," Jaden groaned, knowing that that was not a good sign.

"So, now I upgrade my "Dark Wizard Shaman"," Necroma announced, "and give him, all the

power I have...hahaha!"

**Dark Wizard Shaman: (Atk: 4000/Def: 2000)**

_Jaden...you idiot!_ Kaiba scolded, _you better have a plan, to crawl out of this one!_

"Go, Dark Shaman...," Necroma yelled, "attack Jaden's "Judgment Woman"...and win the battle!"

"Howwwhhh!" Necroma's monster, grunted, as it took it's septer and shot a blast at Jaden's only

monster.

_**BANG**_

"Hahahahaha!" Necroma laughed, "game over, Jaden...what?!"

"You know...heh," Jaden snickered, from within the blast, "I really can't help, but feel sorry for a

guy like you...you have so many cool cards...and yet, you play like an amateur..."

"How?..." Necroma grunted, looking shocked, "how could you still be standing?!"

"I'll show you...," Jaden continued, "because my "Judgment Woman", is on the field, and it was

attacked, I can use this trap card!"

Jaden, showed him the face down card, on the field.

"What is that?" Necroma asked, sounding annoyed.

"A little card, I call "Final Judgement!" Jaden explained, "this is a special card, that is activated,

when my Judgment Woman" is attacked. It allows me to summon her stronger form, for only one

turn, remember."

"What monster is that?"

"Meet, _Armageddon Woman_!

**Armageddon Woman(Atk: 2500/Def: 2000)**

"No!"

"Oh, yeah," Jaden laughed, "and that's not all...because of my monster's special ability, your

attacking monster is destroyed!"

**BOOM **

Dark Wizard Shaman, was gone.

"And the fun, doesn't end there...," Jaden continued, "...cause I use my other face down card...

_Equal Exchange_!"

"Wha...what's that?" Necroma asked, knowing he was in trouble.

"It allows me to discard any amount of cards from my hand, and in return...I can destroy any face

down, trap or magic cards, you have on the field...only glitch is, if I discard 2 or more cards, I

have to give up, half my life points, for each card, after that!"

**Jaden: 50**

**Necroma: 2000**

"Soooo...," Jaden cheered, "I can now attack you, without worry of a backfire!...Go, Armageddon

Woman...attack Necroma, directly, with_ Final Storm_!"

Jaden's monster, flew high into the air, and summon dark, red clouds, above her. Then, once the

clouds, swirled together, they opened up, and began to reign down, giant fire balls.

"Aghhh!" Necroma yelled out, trying to shield himself, "...no...I can't...agghh!"

_**CRASH**_

**Necroma: 0**

**Jaden: 50**

"Oh, yeah!" Jaden cheered, once the battle was final.

_He actually pulled it off! _Kaiba said, a little shocked.

Jaden walked over to Necroma, who sat on one knee. He was grunting, heavily.

"Yo...," Jaden said, once he was in front of him, "so, exactly, why did you need my soul?"

"He...hehe...," Necroma laughed, finally looking up at Jaden, "I told you...I was going to bring

back our lord, the great Haron!"

"Who is this guy anyway?" Jaden asked.

"I don't need to tell you anything...," Necroma said, as he began to disappear, "...there are

still four more of us, who will be coming, and they'll finish, where I left off...this isn't the end,

Jaden Yuki!"

Necroma, faded and then was gone.

"Dude...that was weird," Jaden sighed, looking at Kaiba, "oh, that's right...Kaiba, you have a

match...we better get going!"

The two, began running for the school.

"Did that weirdo try acting as me, and duel with my deck?" Kaiba asked, as he ran alongside

Jaden.

"Um...no...he...not at all," Jaden lied, "...er...maybe a little...nobody could tell the difference,

anyways!"

The two ran for the school, at full speed.

_Seto Kaiba! You have 1 minute to show, or you will be disqualified! _came the announcement, over

the school intercom.

**A/N: Chapter 6, done and accounted for! What a duel! I think Jaden will win this **

**tournament, hands down...or will someone else, take it away? Find out, when the **

**School Duel, continues, in the next chapter!**


End file.
